Blackened Hope
by DigitalDragon
Summary: > Takeru & Hikari are undwer siege by Dalsuke... But there is another side to the coin... What is it??? Read and find out!!!


Blackened Hope  
  
By: Iceblade Polarstar  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place 5 years after 02:  
  
Hikari / Kari: 16  
  
Dalsuke / Davis: 16  
  
Takeru / T.K.: 16  
  
Taichi / Tai: 20  
  
Yamato / Matt: 20  
  
This fic is rated R Due to Violence, Cursing, and Character Death  
  
And another thing.... I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.... The only thing I do own was the time I took to write this and the computer it was typed on...  
  
Note: This Fic contains violence, cursing, and death...If you are disturbed by these things, please do not read any further...If you don't mind these...By all means read on and enjoy...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Takeru sat in his room, an emotionless face in the darkness. About that time, the door opened and his older brother, Yamato stood there. He reached over and flipped on the lights only to be shocked at what he saw on the bed next to him...A hand gun with it's holster sitting next to it. Yamato gasped as Takeru look up at his older brother.  
  
"Hello, Yamato" The younger boy said with a cold tone.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yamato said still shocked.  
  
"Oh...With this?" Takeru said looking to the weapon.  
  
Yamato nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well...Let's just say that I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
The color drained from Yamato's face.  
  
"Your not!!! Are you???"  
  
Takeru bowed his head.  
  
"Sit down...I'll tell you all about it."  
  
Yamato pulled up the chair form the computer desk and sat down. With a deep breath, Takeru started.  
  
"It all started yesterday..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
It was the end of the day and Takeru and Hikari were walking out of the building hand-in-hand as normal. Then they walked over to their special spot where Takeru first asked Hikari on a date. It was in the shade of a large tree almost all day and every once and a while a small ray of sunlight would stream through. They both went over to the bench that was there and sat down. Takeru looked to Hikari.  
  
"Hikari...I want to ask you something..."  
  
She looked to him, her hazel eyes looking into his.  
  
"You remember how much fun we had on our---."  
  
His words were interrupted by Hikari putting her finger up to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Are you asking me out again?"  
  
She said in a hopeful tone. Takeru was quiet for a moment, blushing lightly. Then he smiled.  
  
"There's no hiding anything from you."  
  
They both started to giggle. Then Takeru heard something move by the corner of a nearby wall only to see Daisuke come around the corner with his eyes with a frenzied look to them.  
  
"Well hey Daisuke," Hikari said.  
  
Takeru sat there and said nothing. Both boys' glares were locked as if in mental combat. Hikari looked back and forth between the two of them, their fists clenched about to lash out at one another. She finally stood up between the two of them but as she stood, Daisuke swung aiming for Takeru...But missed and hit Hikari in the jaw knocking her to the ground. Daisuke froze but Takeru reacted with a snap kick to the chest, knocking Daisuke back and then falling to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. Then Takeru's attention turned to turned to Hikari. She was starting to set up, holding her jaw muttering a few words under her breath. Takeru went over to her and helped her to the bench, but as soon as she got sat down, she stood right back up and went over to Daisuke, still on his knees and proceeded to roundhouse him to the jaw on the same side he had hit her. When her attack landed, he went to the rest of the way down hard, groaning in pain. Hikari glared at him.  
  
"Payback's a bitch...Isn't it."  
  
Then she went back over to the bench and sat down.They then heard footsteps coming up the trail the lead to this area. Soon after, Taichi, Hikari's older brother, emerged form the trail looking down at Daisuke on the ground.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Takeru responded.  
  
"He swung on me."  
  
Taichi looked over to Takeru, not yet seeing what happened to his sister.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He said with a worried tone.  
  
"I'm fine...He missed me...But hit Hikari."  
  
Hikari looked to her brother. When he saw the mark on the side of her face, a fire seemed to spark in his gaze as it shifted from Hakari & Takeru to Daisuke who was still on the ground recovering form the attacks. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his foot back and kicked Daisuke in the side. A yelp of pain came from him as his foot made contact.  
  
"That's for hitting my sister!"  
  
Then he pulled his foot back again and kicked him in the same place even harder. This time a shout of anguish came from him.  
  
"That's for even swing on my friend!"  
  
He started to pull back again but Hikari looked to him.  
  
"He's learned his lesson...No more..."  
  
Taichi obliged and put his soccor cleated foot down on Daisuke's hand. The younger boy started swearing from the pain. Hikari glared at him them he lifted his foot off of his hand and grinned. He then walked over to Hikari and started to help her up, putting his arm behind her neck and over her shoulder slinging her arm over his shoulder. Takeru did the same and they started to walk off. Before they were out of sight, Daisuke shouted at them.  
  
"You'll pay for this!!!!!! All of you!!!"  
  
That was all he could say before doubling back over in pain.  
  
  
  
When they got back the house and got inside, Mrs. Kamiya came out of her room.  
  
"Well good afternoon."  
  
She said looking to Taichi that was digging in the freezer. She watched him for a moment till he closed the door holding a small bag of ice in his hand. She gasped.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She asked but got no answer as he walked over to the couch and handed the bag to Takeru. Mrs. Kamaya walked over to see what was going on. When she got over to the couch, she was shocked to see the left side of Hikari's face blackened by a large bruise.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya what happened?"  
  
She said getting a firm tone to her voice. Before he could say anything, Takeru responded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kamiya, but in a way this is my fault...Daisuke came at me but missed and hit Hikari...I'm extremely sorry."  
  
Mrs. Kamiya looked down at Hikari and then back to him.  
  
"I know you did everything you could to help her...It's not your fault..."  
  
She said moving around to the other side of the couch and knelt next to her.  
  
"How are you felling?"  
  
She asked, her voice changing to a caring tone.  
  
"As good as can be expected."  
  
She said trying to smile. Taichi pulled Takeru aside and out of earshot of the others in the room.  
  
"What are you planning to do...I know you got something up your sleeve.  
  
Takeru looked to him.  
  
"What else...Payback...I don't know if I just want to kick his ass or what."  
  
Takeru said.  
  
"Then if you can't decide...We'll have to think of something then...Come on."  
  
Taichi said starting to go towards his room.  
  
  
  
Daisuke had just got in the door when Jun came out of her room.  
  
"Hey Daisu--What happened!?"  
  
She said going over to her brother and helped him to a chair.  
  
"I fell."  
  
Is all that he responded with kind of briskly but Jun could tell he was lying mainly due to the outline of Takeru's shoeprint on the front of his shirt.  
  
"You got into a fight didn't you..."  
  
Jun said almost taunting him as she tossed him a small bag of ice. He caught it and placed it on his jaw. He started thinking to himself.  
  
I've known Takeru for almost five years and I still don't know how to get even with him...Maybe there's a way to get ahead...Yea...That would work...  
  
An evil chuckle filled the room. Jun turned to see what was going on only to see a devilish smirk crossed his face. Then holding on to the counter, he stood to his feet and slowly made his way to his parent's room...Once he got into the room, he started looking through everything for something. When he came to the nightstand on his father's side of the bed. He reached out and pulled the drawer out and looked inside. Shortly after a new look came over his face...A look of victory as he reached into the drawer and pulled a 9MM Beretta out of it and a box of shells for it. He went over to the bed and sat down, placing the box on the bed next to him. He then pushed the clip release and it slid out of the handle, Daisuke catching it in his other hand, setting the gun down, he reached over and opened the box and started pulling shells one by one out and placing them in the clip. When it as full he went back over and looked through it again and found two more clips which he then started loading as well. About that time, Jun came around the corner and looked at the brother in shock and fear.  
  
"My God Daisuke!!! What do you think your doing???"  
  
She got no answer as he put one of the loaded clips in it, cocked it, and put the safety on. Putting the box back in the nightstand and closing it, he put the other clips in his pocket and the gun in his waistband behind his back. Then he looked to Jun.  
  
"You didn't see anything...Right??"  
  
All Jun could do is nod her head in agreement. He grinned as he left the room and went to his own. Jun just stood there paralyzed in shock. Then she went over to the phone and started to call Yamato.  
  
  
  
Taichi was looking around his room for something as Takeru watched. He was throwing things everywhere. He finally stopped, standing over by a shelf. Takeru finally uncovered his head and looked to him.  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" He asked.  
  
"I knew I kept this for a reason."  
  
Taichi said taking something from the back of the shelf with his back still to Takeru.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
The younger boy asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice. Then Taichi turned around holding a handgun in his hands. Takeru looked to his older friend with shock.  
  
"Waooooo!!!!!! That's a little TOO much....I know he fucked up, but I can't shoot him....."  
  
Taichi sighed and shot him a look saying keep your voice down.  
  
"Oh....No no no.....I'm not saying go out and shoot him...Just have it for if he goes off the deep end. You know his parents have a gun and he might be tempted to use it. I'm just looking out for you"  
  
He said holding the weapon out to Takeru. Takeru looked to him.  
  
"You know what Yamato would say right now if he knew what you're doing?"  
  
Taichi just chuckled.  
  
"He'd be too tired after beating the hell out of me to say anything."  
  
After that they both started chuckling.  
  
"This is a 440 Desert Eagle. It's got a bit of a kick to it, but what ever you hits, it's going down. Eight shot clip loaded with hollow-point rounds."  
  
Takeru nodded as he took the gun from Taichi's hands. It was in a black holster made of nylon that could be used as a shoulder rig or side mount. It also had two pouches along the strap that held two more clips within them. Taichi saw him looking at the pouches and spoke.  
  
"And a word of advice.....Don't use those clips if you just want to knock them of there feet. The rounds in them are mercury tipped...Highly lethal.."  
  
Takeru nodded and sat it on the bed and took off his vest and laid it on the bed next to the weapon. Taichi saw what he was doing and went over and picked the gun up off of the bed and started to redo it into a shoulder rig then tossed it to him. Catching it and putting it over his left shoulder and redid the clips to keep it in place. Picking up his vest from the bed and putting in back on the weapon seemed to disappear after the vest was on. There were on bulges or bumps where the strap went over his shoulder. Taichi stood back, looking him up and down.  
  
"If I didn't know that you had that....I wouldn't know that you did...It fits perfectly."  
  
Takeru looked to him with a bit of uncertainty.  
  
"Thanks Taichi."  
  
He said a slight smile coming across his face....  
  
"I'll get it back to you as soon as I can or whenever this blows over."  
  
Taichi nodded as he went to the door and opened and went out. Takeru followed close behind.  
  
Mrs.Kamiya looked up at the sound of the door opening and seeing Taichi coming out. She said with hand motions to be quiet as he came over to where Hikari was. The discoloration in her face was not as bad as it was but still was large. As Takeru looked at his dearest laying on the couch, he could feel the fury building within himself. Mrs. Kamiya looked to Takeru.  
  
"I think you should head home...... Your mother called here a few moments ago. She was worried sick about where you were....."  
  
A frown came across his face.  
  
"I need to stay here with Hikari..."  
  
Taichi grabbed Takeru's arm and harshly spun the blonde haired boy to face him.  
  
"If anything happens...I'll call you....And remember what we talked about...."  
  
Takeru nodded as he let go of his arm and turned to Hikari one more time, knelt down, and kissed her on the forehead, then went over to the door and left...Taichi thought to himself.  
  
I hope I did the right thing.....I hope he don't do something crazy.....  
  
He sighed and went over to a chair and sat there to watch over his sister.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Yamato sat there in pure shock not wanting to hear what he knew was the truth.  
  
"I can't believe that you two's little feud would go this far......I know you got into fist fights with him....but....To go to guns is a BIG leap....."  
  
Takeru bowed his head..  
  
"I hope it don't come to that....But if he shoots at me....He'd make sure I don't get up....For if I do....He's dead...."  
  
Yamato's face went pale once agian with hearing those words. He was the last person he'd ever think that would say something like that.  
  
"I hope it don't either......If somehow he takes you out....He'll have me to deal with.."  
  
They both sat quietly for what seemed forever. Before they knew it, the sun was coming up over the horizon. Yamato looked to the clock next to the bed.  
  
"5:56 in the morning.."  
  
Yamato said looking over to Takeru, but he laid there asleep holding the weapon in his hand. Yamato stood and sighed as he walked out of his brother's room and over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"This is going to be a long day...."  
  
He mumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
It was about 11:30 when Daisuke finally came out of his room. Both of his parents were sitting in the front room talking quietly to one another. His father looked up to his son.  
  
"Daisuke.....Come over here..."  
  
He stood there of a moment and then walked over to a chair across from them. His father started again.  
  
"Son......Where worried about you...Your attitude has changed a lot in the past few years....Mainly here recently....What's going on??"  
  
Daisuke just sat there quietly for a few moments then looking into his father's eyes he spoke.  
  
"There's nothing wrong.....It's just a teen-age thing I guess...."  
  
His father shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"It's more then that......And you know so.....Now tell us what's bothering you.. Maybe we can help."  
  
Daisuke came to his feet in a hurry and started towards the door.  
  
"Daisuke!!!! Come back here now!!!"  
  
He stopped at the door and turned his head to look at his parents.  
  
"There's only one way I can deal with this problem....And I'm going to do it now."  
  
Before his father could respond, Daisuke opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him.  
  
"Where did I go wrong with him??"  
  
Is all he could say...  
  
  
  
Taichi was just coming around as there was a loud and hard knock on the door. He grumbled as he looked over at Hikari, still asleep. Then he stood up and slowly walked over to the door. When he looked out the peephole, all he could see was a pair of goggles and brown hair. He rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door and at the same time taking a hold of the baseball bat that was sitting next to the door. When he opened it, Daisuke stood before him, looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm not here for trouble....I'm here to check on Hikari.. That's all."  
  
Taichi looked to the younger boy with a confused look on his face.  
  
"She's asleep...."  
  
Is all he said. Daisuke bowed his head.  
  
"Can you tell her I was here??"  
  
Taichi nodded even though he didn't want to and Daisuke walked off leaving Taichi with many unanswered questions..  
  
"That.....Was weird......"  
  
Taichi said as he turned back into his home and closed the door.  
  
  
  
When Takeru woke up and got out of bed, he looked around for his brother but didn't see him. Then he looked over to the clock and moaned.  
  
"11:57......Great..."  
  
Then he thought to himself...  
  
That was some dream.....It seemed so real.  
  
When he stood up, the weapon that was beside him fell off the bed. Then realty hit him...  
  
It's wasn't a dream!!!!!!!! God no......  
  
As he stood there his breathing sped up and his face went a little pale. Then when he got his senses back, he went and picked it up from the floor and put it under his pillow and went into the main room. When he came in, he saw Yamato asleep on the couch with the TV still on. Shaking his head, he went to the table and picked up the remote and turned it off. Tossing the remote gently at his brother he said.  
  
"Yo ...Yamato...Wake up....."  
  
When the remote landed, at first he batted it away but then opened his royal blue eyes. Then he said disorientedly.  
  
"Hey....Good morning...or is it afternoon??"  
  
"It's going to be afternoon before you get woke up...."  
  
Takeru said with a sarcastic tone to his depressed voice. Yamato shook his head and stood up and made his way to the bathroom. As soon as he got in the bathroom and closed the door, the phone rang. Takeru went over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello.....Ishida residence.."  
  
On the other end was the familiar, high tone voice of Mimi Tachikawa, which was full as energy as normal. For some reason, her family moved back to Japan but she would never tell anyone why..  
  
"Good morning Takeru.....Where's Yamato???"  
  
"In the bathroom......He'll be out in a moment.."  
  
He said trying to hide his snickering.  
  
"Takeru.....Can I ask you a question......Is what I heard from Taichi true??? Are you and Daisuke are going to...."  
  
Takeru interrupted.  
  
"Mimi........This is my problem and I'm going to fix it....."  
  
The other end was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I just don't want to have a funeral to go to....There's been too much death around this group....Maybe not people.....But all the Digimon that were lost...."  
  
Mimi started to sniffle a bit.  
  
"Just tell Yamato I'll call him later..."  
  
Then there was a click on the other end and then a dial tone. Putting the handset down on the receiver and looking out the window he thought..  
  
This has gone too far.....What would Hikari have me do right now???  
  
He sighed as Yamato came out of the bathroom with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yo, Bro.......I was thinking....Maybe there's a way you can settle this without shooting one another or even throwing a punch..."  
  
Hearing this, Takeru spun around on his heels to face his brother with an inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"Why not just let Hikari set the record straight.......Have you and Daisuke go over to see Hikari and let her decide....."  
  
Takeru was surprised at this...Normally Yamato would be the first to say just beat the hell out of him, but with age came wisdom he guessed. Even though he was only twenty.  
  
"I think that might just work..."  
  
He said, the depressed sound starting to be replaced with a tune of reassurance. Yamato nodded.  
  
"You go over to Taichi's and I'll get Daisuke to go over to his place.. I'll just say Hikari wanted to talk to him about something..."  
  
With a devilish grin on his face, Takeru went back into his room and put the weapon back on under his vest in hopes of being able to return it to it's owner...Then coming out of his room as Yamato was standing at the door waiting for him, they both walked out and parted ways on the porch...  
  
  
  
When Yamato came to the door of the Motomiya's home, he stopped for a moment, straitened his shirt and pushed the doorbell. Moments later the door opened revealing Jun standing in the doorway looking into Yamato's blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Yamato!!! What brings you here???"  
  
"Not much...Just here to give a message to Daisuke..."  
  
Jun bowed her head a bit as she responded.  
  
"He let early this morning and hasn't been back at all today..."  
  
She stepped outside and closed the door behind her and lowered her voice to almost a whisper.  
  
"I think he's gone nuts...He was in our parent's room last night loading dad's gun...And after he finished, he put it in his waist and two clips in his pocket...I hope he's not going to do something foolish...I tryed to call you but..."  
  
She stopped, her voice breaking a bit in fear.Yamato thought to himself  
  
Jun...I think he is...I hope I'm not the one that has to tell her and her parents that there son is dead...  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek as Jun looked at him...  
  
"He is isn't he..."Then she gasped at the thought that crossed her mind...  
  
My god...Please don't tell me what I think is or has happened...  
  
She thought as her hand began to shake uncontrollably. Yamato looked at her and smiled...  
  
"Don't worry...I'll make sure he comes home safe and sound..."  
  
With this, Jun came up to him and put her arms around the older boy and hugged him, breaking into tears and sobs herself. Only for them to be muffled by the older boy's chest.  
  
  
  
Takeru came to the door of the Kamiya's and without even ringing the doorbell, he opened the door, due to Taichi's and Hikari's mom always telling him that there home was his home...Taichi looked up from the over- stuffed chair that was across from the couch where Hikari was now sitting up and watching TV...A slight smile came to his face as he saw her...Hikari was too much into watching Outlaw Star to note him coming in...He walked up and around the far side of the couch and stood by the arm of it.  
  
"Hey baby...Is this a bad time???"  
  
She looked over expecting it to be Taichi but when she saw those eyes, a smile came across her face as she put her legs down to where he could sit down. When he sat down, she moved over next to him, but a weird look came over her face as she felt where the weapon was under his vest...Taichi sighed under his breath as Hikari asked.  
  
"What is that???"  
  
Takeru didn't know how to answer without sounding like a monster that was out for blood...In the end, he didn't have to answer...She had already unzipped his vest and was checking for herself...When she saw the black crome handle of the gun the color drained from her as she darted to her feet...  
  
"Why in God's name do you have THAT?!"  
  
Takeru slowly stood to his feet and so did Taichi...Taichi was the first the first to break the silence.  
  
"I gave it to him just it case Daisuke went off the deep end...It was only for his protection..."  
  
Takeru remained quiet. Taichi continued.  
  
"So if you want to be mad at someone....Be mad at me, not him..."  
  
He sat back down slowly, bowing his head. The look of anger slowly left Hikari's face and was replaced by a reaction of fear, just then remembering that his parents had a gun in the house and it wasn't locked up...  
  
"Do you think he would???"  
  
She said starting to tremble...Takeru looked into her hazel eyes and all he could do is nod a simple yes...She collapsed back to the couch and Takeru sat beside her. Trying to comfort her also thinking to himself at the same time..  
  
Maybe Yamato's idea wasn't as good as I thought it was  
  
  
  
At the same time, Daisuke was sitting in a remote part of the park holding the weapon in his hands deep in thought.  
  
What will Hikari do when she finds out what's going on? She most likely already knows by now... Well... I guess I've got nothing to lose now...If I can't have her... Nether will Takeru...If it means going to the limits and beyond...One of them is going along into my journey into Hell...  
  
An evil grin came over his face. Standing up from the bench and putting the weapon back in his waistband, he pulled his jacket closer to himself and started out of the park with thoughts of retribution and delusions of grandeur filling his mind...  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door of the Kaimya home and Taichi went to the door and looked out the peephole and without another thought opened the door and Yamato walked in with a look of defeat on his hansom face. Takeru looked up from his dearest only to look back to her after seeing the reaction on his brother's face. He knew then that his brother's mission had failed.  
  
"He out running the city...I'd be careful...Our fears are true...He has his parents gun and two clips of ammo to go with it..."  
  
All Takeru did was give an acknowledging nod.  
  
"I'm sorry...But now I think there's no other way...It's either you or him"  
  
Before Takeru could respond, the phone rang. Taichi picked it up.  
  
"Hello...Kaimya residence...Taichi speaking"  
  
"Hey...I know that Takeru is there...Put him on..."  
  
The voice on the other end was Daisuke. The tone was unmistakable...Taichi tossed the phone to Takeru and he put it up to his ear...  
  
"Yes...I'm here."  
  
"Well hello Takeru...You knew this day would come...It's not too late to surrender to me...You know that your beaten...Just make it easy on your self and every one else...Mainly Hikari..."  
  
Takeru spoke in extreme anger, his face flushed in all the rage he had been holding back through this whole ordeal...  
  
"Now you listen here you son of a bitch...I'm going to find you and I'm going to send you to meet your maker...And you'll never be around to hurt anyone again!!!"  
  
After that, he stood there breathing heavily as Daisuke's mocking laughter came over the phone...  
  
"Well...If you think you can... Come to the meeting place... I'll be waiting"  
  
Then the line went dead as the dial tone came over the line where the younger boy's voice was. Takeru threw the phone back to Taichi and started towards the door. Then Hikari stood up and started to follow, but when she got to the edge of the couch, she faltered and Yamato came to her side and held her till he got her balance back. Then she once again started walking towards Takeru...She got a few feet away form him and just stood there...  
  
"I'm not going to let...you go alone...I don't care what you say, I'm going..."  
  
Yamato and Taichi came to her side.  
  
"We're not either...We all brought this down in someway or another...And we'll finish it together..."  
  
For the first time in the whole day, there was a glimmer in Takeru's eyes as a slight smile came over his face and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Thanks...All of you...Let's go and settle this once and for all..."  
  
The group nodded as they went out the door towards their destiny...  
  
  
  
It was almost dusk when they got to the place, which was deep in the woods of the park. It was a clearing about fifteen feet wide from the center in almost a perfect circle with several small stones in the center forming a smaller circle around a fire pit where all of them remember spending many a night telling stories of the digiworld...But now, this sacred place was going to be befouled by the fury of two people that knew that the day would come...Now it's here...  
  
There was a fire burning low in the pit and Daisuke sat there with his back to the group. Then we spoke, not turning to face them.  
  
"Well...I see you arrived at last...But, Daisuke isn't here..."  
  
The boy came to his feet and slowly turned to face the others. The face looked like that of Daisuke, but the look in his eyes was not. It was a gaze without any felling what so ever...A evil grin came over his face as he reached back and pulled the weapon from under his jacket. Takeru jumped behind a near-by tree pulling his weapon. Hikari and the others followed Takeru's lead, going behind trees and stones for cover. As the first shots rang out form the barrel of Daisuke's gun, they only hit the cover of the group. Takeru looked around the corner only for a moment to gain his aim, then going back under cover and firing two rounds at where his attacker was. Looking back from the cover of his tree after a few moments to see if his attack had found it's mark, but to his surprise, Daisuke wasn't there. Takeru thought after going back under cover.  
  
Where did he go???  
  
Then an evil chuckle came through the small clearing.  
  
"You can't even hit what your aiming for...Your not even worth my time... Hikari, I give you one last chance. Leave him and I'll spare them..."  
  
"Not a chance in hell, jackass!!! I'll kill you myself if I can get my hands on you!!!"  
  
Again, his chuckle continued...  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
Then a scream came from behind the tree that Hikari had taken refuge behind. Standing before her was Daisuke with the weapon leveled at her chest...He just smirked...  
  
"I'm so sorry...You and I would have been perfect and our children would have been the smartest and the most hansom of all...But...I guess this is goodbye..."  
  
As he was pulling the trigger, the loud crack of another gunshot sliced through the air and sparks leaped from the gun as it flew from his hand and landed on the ground. Hikari broke away from his control and went for cover. But the shot didn't come from Takeru's gun.  
  
"Alright to asshole...You leave Hikari alone..."  
  
All of them looked towards there the shot came from only to see the unbelievable. Standing there was what looked like Daisuke...Takeru thought...  
  
How can this be??? Two Daisukes??? That's not possible!!!  
  
The other Daisuke looked to his counterpart with a Glock in his hand pointed at him...  
  
"Messing with my good name...Who the hell are you???"  
  
The other Daisuke grinned and spoke  
  
"So...You really want to know do you??? Fine...I'll show you..."  
  
His closed his eyes and a black aura formed around him and seemed to enveloped him. All of them watched as the aura dissipated from him and his true form revealed...Takeru's eyes grew wide as the weapon fell from his hand and landed near his side.  
  
"It...It can't be..."  
  
"Oh...But it can......HAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
The figure chuckled with an evil tone as several sets of twilight black wings flared from it's back. The feathers tattered and the wing bones misformed. Then the appearance of Daisuke shattered away like glass and the black mist-like form emerged gaining a more solid form with every moment till to everyone's surprise, it looked like an Archangel but in black. The sword that it held appeared to be obsidian that had been cruelly made into the form of a blade.  
  
"I see you saw through me...But that will not save you..."  
  
Takeru's eyes filled with a fury of the likes that had never been seen with him. A thought crossed his mind.  
  
Which one was it that attacked me??? Was it this inposter or the real Daisuke???  
  
Takeru reached down and grabbed the gun and before he was even all the way back to his feet was already firing. Crack after crack echoed from the barrel as the rounds left the chamber, flying at the creature. But before they hit, they were stopped my an unseen field of energy.  
  
"It's useless to even try... Your pitiful weapons are no match to my powers of darkness...Just give yourselves to me and I'll make your death swift..."  
  
By now, Takeru's weapon was clicking when he pulled the trigger, signaling the weapon being empty... He cursed as he threw the weapon at the dark angel in frustration...Then he thought...  
  
There has to be a way...I know there is a way...I have to have hope...  
  
Then, from where his crest tag hung when he had it, a brilliant white glow appeared. Faint at first, but it grew stronger with every passing moment. Hikari looked towards Takeru with a shocked look on her face, followed by Taichi and Yamato. Which in turn, the places where their crests once hung around their neck, also began to glow. Blue for Yamato, red for Taichi, and white for Hikari... Then a voice came into Takeru's mind. It is a soft and gentle tone as it spoke...  
  
"Child of Hope...Your hope has brought forth the hidden power of your crest and the others as well...The queen is in need...But only her majesty can bring forth the sacred Sword of Zalatroma...The true bane of the ones that are dark of mind and soul... You know what you must do...Do not delay any longer...For it would be the undoing of you all..."  
  
Takeru nodded and reached his hand towards Hikari and called to her for her to join him...Not knowing what to do, she ran to his side as the dark angel loomed overhead like a great shadow of the void...Takeru looked into Hikari's eyes...  
  
"Hikari...I know what must be done...My Queen..."  
  
The look on her face changed from one of worry to that of assurance as he took her hand in his...They both smiled as there attention turned to the angel of darkness...  
  
They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Your time here is at an end...You will return to the void from in which you came..."  
  
Then Daisuke came over and stood in front of then and them spoke...  
  
"This is my fight...This is my fault...I will handle this..."  
  
With that, he started to run at the creature with the Glock pointed at it firing one shot after another. After the clip was empty, he hit the release and pulled another clip from his pocket and loaded and opened fire again still going as fast as his legs would carry him. As with the other attack, they too were stopped. He came within thirty feet of the creature and stopped, glaring into its black eyes only to see to smirking down upon him.  
  
"I knew I should have killed you in the first place, but it makes no difference  
  
now... For I will take more pleasure in killing you now with the King and Queen..."  
  
Daisuke thought for a moment.  
  
Could it be true??? Is Takeru the king with Hikari at his side as queen???  
  
He snapped out of his trance only to see the obsidian blade descending on him. Jumping to the side, missing it's cutting edge, he sprang to his feet and ran over to Takeru & Hikari with the dark angel close behind...The glow was almost blinding as the light from the other two crest joined the ones of Light & Hope...Still  
  
Takeru and Hikari stood in the middle, still hand in hand with there eyes closed... When Diasuke was only a few feet away from the two, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left leg. As he fell to the ground, he looked back only to see the angel smirking and the tip of it's obsidian blade stained red...He tried to move his leg, but when he did, the pain was unbearable therefore stopping him form trying further.  
  
"You stupid mortal...Did you really think you stood a chance against me??? It's a pity...You would have made a fine servant...Good bye, Daisuke Motomiya..."  
  
As it brought it's sword high for the finishing blow. Then Takeru's and Hikari's eyes flew open and with them a blinding aura flared out from them. The dark angel stumbled as if being pushed back by some unseen force...When the others where able the see the two again, Takeru was in a majestic golden robe with sliver embroidery and a crown upon his head. The crown was made of gold and inlayed with many rare jewels. Hikari was in a sliver dress that flowed in the mid-evening air. Upon her head was a tiara made also of gold made in the same was a Takeru's crown. Their hands there still together as he brought up his free hand and pointed it towards the dark creation... Then he uttered.  
  
"Ovamentra Talvanei Cyrestra Zalatroma!!!"  
  
Than a bright glow came around his hand and for a moment, extended out for it till after a few moments, it started to gain a solid form. At first, it was slightly angled with a gentle sweep back. Then, after about a moment, the glow shattered away from his hand leaving a majestic sword behind. Its hilt was made of white pearl, the palmel made of gold, and a blade of sliver. Runes lined the blade from top to bottom along the edge. Then he released Hikari's hand and started to walk towards the creature at a slow but steady pace...Not responding to what just unfolded, now with it's senses regained. The Dark Angel once again raised its sword high and started to bring it down on Daisuke. Takeru saw this and coming to a full stop, we knelt down for only a moment and leapt into the air towards the creature... But he was too late... The dark angel's blade found home in the middle of Diasuke's back...All that was heard was a brief shout of agony then an eerie quiet was all that came from the now still body of the young man...Takeru landed a few feet away and looked the angel right into it's evil eyes...  
  
"You want me??? Come and get me..."  
  
Was all that was said as he went into a combat stance, the sword held by both hands. When what Takeru said set in, without a second doubt, the creature turned towards Takeru and flew at him with it's sword out in front of it, shouting in victory...As the dreaded angel grew closer and closer, Takeru prepared to do something which was not noted by the creature that thought it's victory was certain...When it pulled back for it's strike and came forward, Takeru ducked to the ground and thrust the sword straight up through it's chest armor. A shriek of agony came from it as it lost its flight balance and crashed into the ground. It lay there still for a moment then it started to get up. All there gasped that it was still alive. It turned and faced them...  
  
"It.....will take.....more th....than that to......destroy......me......"  
  
"I.................Know................."  
  
A voice called from the dark as a gunshot rang out. This time, finding its mark... It head jerked back hard as the shell hit and the body slowly fell to the ground and faded away into nothingness...Then all of them looked back and saw Daisuke laying there, trying hard to grin with the smoking gun in his shaking hand. He looked to Hikari...  
  
"I told.......you......this was.......my fight......"  
  
Then he mustered up a small chuckle and them the weapon fell back to the ground as the young boy's eyes closed for the last time...Takeru walked over to where he laid and knelt beside him, followed shortly by the others...But nothing was said...  
  
  
  
Over a week passed...The rest of the group took it hard as well as Jun and his parents for good reason...But mostly, the person to take it the hardest was his partner, Veemon. Which, when Dalsuke died, lost a part of himself as well... It was the day of the funeral and many of the digidestined from around the world were there... Takeru was standing outside before the ceremony and Daisuke's mother came up to him...  
  
"Takeru...I have a favor to ask of you...Would you say a few words during the ceremony about how you knew him...He always spoke of you...I think it would be the right thing to do...Please..."  
  
Takeru nodded trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes...  
  
"Yes...I will..."  
  
Is all that be could say to her. She nodded in thanks and went inside the church.  
  
The time had come for Takeru to say of how he knew him...He thought to himself as he walked to the pedestal.  
  
This is going to be hard...Till that night, we were rivals...But I have to think of the good he did...Yea...I can do this...  
  
When he got to the pedestal, he taped the microphone to make sure it was on and taking a deep breath, he started.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya...was a...no....That's the wrong words...IS one of the strongest people I have ever known...Even after being knocked down so many times...he'd pull himself back up and go at it again...Even at the end he had no fear...or if he did, he never showed it...I would be the first to admit that our friendship wasn't the best in the world...But there was times that we saw things in the same light...Maybe only for a moment, but I know one thing...I was always glad to have him by my side..."  
  
He stopped for a moment at wipe away the tears form his eyes.  
  
"Good bye Diasuke...My ally...My equal...My friend...And may you find your way to heaven...." 


End file.
